A New Sonic
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Sonic is running from the law and he gets rid of two thing that make him who he is, his gloves and shoes. He then meets a family who are willing to help him through this difficult time. Based on the original design of Sonic The Hedgehog 2020. This version of Sonic will be older and more mature than his video game persona. Other characters from the games will make appearances.
1. No Shoes, No Gloves

**All rights go to Sega and Paramount. This is directly based on the abomination of a poster that's been spreading online. The one where it shows Sonic's disturbing human legs and his completely inaccurate shoes with rings on them (who does that?). Hope you enjoy.**

It was a normal day in California. The sun was shining, cars were moving, and people were walking. It was a normal, average day with nothing big going on. Until a flash of blue light came rushing by, causing many people to take notice. No one was able to get a good look on what the blue flash was or who was behind it, since it went faster than the speed of sound. However, one person was able to take a semi-decent picture of the light. The picture was blurry, but they could tell it wasn't human.

After running for a few minutes, the creature stopped on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and sat down. The creature didn't wear any clothes other than his gloves and shoes. He had blue fur on most of his body and was muscular. Some would say he was a little too muscular for his species. His name was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest living thing on planet Earth and was currently on the run from the police. He pissed off a cop named Tom by escaping his custody.

Sonic looked down at all of the ongoing traffic right below his feet and said, "I wish I could live a normal life. Maybe one day I'll raise a family when I get back to Mobius. I wonder how everyone's handling this new planet?" Right as he said that, he heard sirens in the distance. "(Sigh) What should I do? I could turn myself in, but that will make me a chump and I don't want that. Hmmm…." thought Sonic. He looked at his gloves and shoes and said "I should get rid of these. That way it won't be easy for the police to catch me. They only recognize my articles of clothing." Sonic knew it was disrespectful towards Mobian tradition, but he was on new planet and he needed a quick plan. He first pulled the white gloves of his hands and set them to the side. The next and most difficult part was his shoes. Sonic has worn these shoes for as long as he could remember. He couldn't imagine life with them. They were apart of his identity. Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures as Sonic untied his shoes. Once he untied them, he pulled them off his blue feet and put them next to his gloves. Sonic wiggled his blue toes for a few seconds, before climbing down the bridge and going to his next destination.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. I'm surprised I was able to make a story out of one simple image. I'll likely continue this story, since I think it's somewhat interesting. P.S. I'm not rooting for the Sonic movie to fail (I want it to be good), but things aren't looking too hot right now. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. A New Friend

Once Sonic made his way down the bridge, he needed to find a good hide out spot in order to escape the police. Sonic thought about running, until he remembered he got rid of his shoes and gloves not too long ago. Running without shoes would not only feel weird, but it would be quite painful without any type of protection. "Great. Without my shoes, I can't be Mr. Gotta Go Fast anymore. I could still run, but that won't be good for my feet. I could swim, but I HATE water. What to do? What to do? What to do?" thought Sonic. As Sonic was thinking through the problem, he saw a school bus nearby. "Hmm. No one would suspect a thing." said Sonic.

Sonic walked to the bus, which again didn't feel right. He knocked on the door and the bus driver opened it. The last thing the bus driver thought he would see that day was a naked humanoid blue hedgehog. "Hey, aren't you that hedgehog on the news?" asked the bus driver. Sonic quickly put his hand over the guy's mouth and said, "Not another word. I've been chased by the police all day, so can you please give me a ride?" "Hmmm. I don't know." said the bus driver. "I'll pay you in golden rings." said Sonic. "Well hop on my new blue friend, because we are going for a ride." said the bus driver. Sonic quickly got on the bus and they drove off. As they were leaving, Sonic was curious about the bus driver and asked, "So, what's your name?" "The name's Chuck. What about yours?" asked Chuck. "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "I think we're going to be good friends by the end of this." said Chuck.


	3. A Friendly Ride

It had been 30 minutes since Sonic hitched a ride onto a school bus. Chuck, the bus driver, seemed like a nice guy and decided to help Sonic out. Sonic sat down in the front row of bus, while thinking about his current situation. "Where can I even go at this point? Everything in the world has seen me on TV and online. Who can I even trust? Maybe Chuck, but there's a small chance he could sell me out for money." Sonic thought to himself.

Due to the fact that Sonic has worn shoes his entire life, he didn't know what to do with his newly exposed feet. He thought about putting them on the floor, but he saw a bunch of trash and bottles down there. "Must have been kids. Or drunk teens." Sonic thought to himself. "Hey Chuck?" asked Sonic. "Yeah Sonic?" said Chuck. "Do you mind if I put my feet up on top of the seat? It's just that there's trash on the ground and I'm not used to wearing no footwear." said Sonic. "Sure, go ahead. I won't mind." said Chuck. Sonic then stretched his legs and put his feet on top of the seat. He yawned and wiggled his toes. It was weird to do this in public, especially in Mobius, but Sonic didn't care. In this current moment, he was happy and didn't have to deal with everyone coming after him.

It was now around 6 pm and Chuck told Sonic he needed to park the bus at the school he worked at. "Will anyone be around?" asked Sonic. "All of the kids and teachers should be home by now. Also, the night shift doesn't start until 7 pm, so we should be fine." said Chuck. "Good. I don't need someone chasing after me again." said Sonic. Chuck drove the bus into the school parking lot and parked in the bus section. He quickly took a look around the immediate area, in order to make sure no one can him or Sonic. Once he checked, he said, "Coast is clear. You can have a ride in my car and I'll let you stay at my house. I'll even set up a room for you. Are you okay with that?" Sonic didn't know how to respond, because it was the first time someone has tried to help him, since he arrived on Earth. Everyone else wanted to capture him or look at him funny. Sonic was grateful that someone would be willing to sacrifice their peaceful life in order to help him. "Yeah, I can do that." said Sonic. "Fantastic. Now let's get to my car and drive home." said Chuck. The two got into Chuck's car and drove off.


	4. An Interesting Discussion

As the two were driving to Chuck's house, Chuck wanted to ask Sonic some questions, in order to get to know him better. "So where are you from Sonic?" asked Chuck. "I'm from a planet called Mobius." said Sonic. "Hmm, never heard of that planet before." said Chuck. "It's a planet from another dimension that's completely unrelated with your solar system." said Sonic. "Well, that explains it. Who lives on Mobius exactly?" asked Chuck. "It's a mixture of different species. There's hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, and many others." said Sonic. "And they all look and, in your case, formerly dress like you?" asked Chuck. "We don't all look the same, but we're all anthropomorphic, which means we talk, walk, and function like a society. We're not just dumb animals. Oh, and the only articles of clothing we wear are gloves and shoes. Women have to wear dresses or outfits, while guys don't have to wear anything." said Sonic. "Why only gloves and shoes?" asked Chuck. "I don't know. There's this urban legend that says the reason why is because the creator of Mobius wanted to copy another planet, who had a plumber as their mascot. But I don't believe that for a second. If I could give you the best answer, it would be because we're self-conscious of our hands and feet." said Sonic. "Is that why you were afraid to put your feet down on the bus?" asked Chuck. "Partially. I wasn't used to walking around in my bare feet, because I've worn shoes my entire life. Also, there was trash on the floor." said Sonic.

After talking for several more minutes, the two finally arrived at Chuck's house. "Hey Chuck, you never told me about your backstory." said Sonic. "I didn't? Well, I now live in California. I have a wife and two kids, one daughter and one son. Before I became a bus driver, I was trying to become a scientist. Unfortunately, plans fell through and I ended up where I am right now." said Chuck. "I know a thing or two about scientists." said Sonic. "What do you mean?" asked Chuck. "I'll explain it to you another time, but we should really inside the house, before someone spots me." said Sonic. "Good point." said Chuck. The duo out of the car and went towards the front door. "Are you ready?" asked Chuck. "At this point, I'm ready for anything." said Sonic. Chuck unlocked the door and said, "Honey, I'm home! I got something important to tell you!"


	5. Meeting The Family

"Chuck, I'm in the middle of doing something right now. Is it that important?" asked Chuck's wife. "Yes, it's incredibly important!" said Chuck. "(Sigh) Alright, I'll be downstairs in a minute." said Chuck's wife. Chuck looked at Sonic and said, "Well, come on in." Sonic stepped into the house and he didn't know what to think. Throughout his life on Mobius, Sonic never really had a home, so you could say he was homeless. This didn't matter to Sonic, because not only would he be constantly be going on adventures, but it would give his enemies an easy way to track him. As Sonic looked around the house, he noticed a flat-screen TV, a video game system, a living room, a kitchen, and several more rooms. "What do you think of the house, Sonic? Pretty nice don't you think?" asked Chuck. "Yeah, but I haven't lived in a house since I was with my parents." said Sonic. "How long ago was that?" asked Chuck. "Close to 10 years." said Sonic. Chuck knew he entered into a deeply uncomfortable topic and said, "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something that brought back bad memories." "It's fine, Chuck. I'll probably tell you and your family my entire backstory sometime soon." said Sonic.

Chuck's wife walked down the stairs and wondered what important news her husband wanted her to know about. She thought to herself, "Maybe he got a raise? That would be nice." She saw Chuck in the living room and said, "Okay Chuck, I hope this is super important, because I'm currently missing my show and I….." She froze up when she saw Sonic. "Now honey, don't freak out. He was in a bad situation and I helped him out. Don't scream or call the police." said Chuck. "You…..you brought that…..hedgehog in our house! It's not even a normal looking hedgehog. It's all muscular and weird looking." said Chuck's wife. "Honey, this is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, this is my wife, Elise." said Chuck. "Elise?" asked Sonic. "You know someone named Elise? Am I bringing up a bad memory?" asked Chuck. "You can say that." said Sonic as he had flashbacks of being kissed by Elise. "Do the kids know about this?" asked Elise. "I was just about to tell them. Kids! Can you come here for a moment?" asked Chuck.

Two teenagers, one boy and one girl, ran into the living room and greeted Chuck and Elise. "Hey Dad! What's going on…?" asked the boy. "Kids, this is Sonic. He'll be staying with us for a while. Sonic, these are my two children, Chris and Maria." said Chuck. "It's nice to meet you guys." said Sonic. Chris and Maria didn't know how to react and they nervously shook Sonic's hand. "So, you're the blue hedgehog that everyone is talking about." said Chris. "Yep, that's me." said Sonic. "Oh my God, you cannot believe how many people are talking about you at school. It's inescapable. People want to know why you're blue, why you wear shoes, why you're on Earth, etc. And I kid you not, some of my classmates sexually fantasize about you." said Maria. "Wait, what?!" asked Sonic. "Okay Maria, we don't need to throw too much information at Sonic. He just arrived on our planet not too long ago. It would be best to talk about those things at a later date." said Chuck. "Okay Dad." said Maria. "How about we all throw a dinner party for Sonic? Considering how much he's gone through since coming to Earth, I thought it would be nice to make him feel welcome. Don't you agree?" asked Chuck. "That sounds like a good idea." said Elise. "Now Sonic, what do you like to eat?" asked Chuck. "Chili dogs. They're my favorite food of all time." said Sonic. "Alright then, I'll cook you up some chili dogs." said Chuck.


	6. A Tragic Past

**Warning: This chapter has dark and depressive themes.**

It only took 5 minutes for Sonic to eat all 15 chili dogs Chuck made for him. The family stared at Sonic in disbelief as he gave a loud, satisfactory burp. "I've never seen anyone eat so much food in such a short amount of time." said Chuck. "I know. 15 chili dogs is only the tip of the iceberg for me." said Sonic. "How?" asked Chris. "Back on Mobius, I could eat over 100 chili dogs in one afternoon." said Sonic. "100?!" said Chris. "If you can eat that much, how the heck are you not obese?" asked Maria. "One word. Metabolism. And it's all thanks to my "fast" lifestyle." said Sonic. "Interesting. So Sonic, do you mind telling us your origin story? Your childhood, where you got your powers from, and how you arrived on Earth." said Elise.

Sonic was nervous about telling the family his backstory, because it was quite depressing. Despite this, he powered through and told them everything. "When I was born, I was a normal hedgehog. I wasn't blue and I wasn't "the fastest thing alive". I was a normal brown hedgehog with two loving parents. My early childhood was peaceful. No violence, no wars, no conflict. I wish I can go back to those times. When I was 4 years old, I met a man who would become my greatest enemy. His name was Dr. Kintobar, who soon became Dr. Robotnik. He was interested with the Mobian people and wanted to experiment with them. He chose me for his experiment and even gave me my signature shoes. Fun fact: One day I was doing a treadmill test and I ended up breaking the sound barrier. The accident streamlined me into being "The Blue Blur" today. Kintobar was a nice guy, but something happened. Something changed about him. It was like evil corrupted his heart and transformed him into someone he's not. He then started to use me as a test subject and it haunts me to this day. I remember the visual of hundreds of needles going through my body. He soon built a robot army and took over Mobius. (Pause) I still remember the day when his robots broke into my family's house. My parents told me to run as fast as I can and never look back. I did what they told me and when I ran out of the house, I heard two gun shots go off. My parents were gone and I was all alone. Eventually, I would meet some good friends like Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and others, but it was the darkest point of my life. There were days where I wanted to end it all, but I knew I had to be a hero and save Mobius from Robotnik. Anyway, it was about a week ago when I was sent to this dimension. I don't know what caused it, but I woke up in the middle of the street. From there I was arrested, sent to jail, broke out, and found you guys." said Sonic.

The family were heartbroken by Sonic's past and they all comforted Sonic. "Sonic, I'm….I'm so sorry you had to go through all that pain and loss at a young age. I can't imagine what that could feel like. No one, let alone a child, deserves to go through something like that. I want you know, from the bottom of my heart, I will never let anything bad happen to you again. Me and my family will support and love you until the bitter end." said Chuck. "Thanks guys. That really means so much to me and I'm incredibly grateful you sacrificed having a normal life, in order to help me." said Sonic. "It's not a problem, Sonic. You're apart of the family now." said Chuck.


	7. Sleeping In

After the family embraced Sonic for several minutes, Chuck asked, "So Sonic, are you ready to see your room?" "Sure. Why not?" said Sonic. As Sonic walked up the stairs, he noticed how his lack of shoes didn't bother him anymore. "Maybe it's the carpet?" Sonic thought to himself. Once Sonic made it upstairs, Chuck showed Sonic the room he'll be sleeping in. "I know it's not much and considering we never planned on something like this happening, it's the best we can do. Anyway, what do you think?" said Chuck. Sonic looked around the room and saw a medium-sized bed, a few drawers off to the side, and a decent sized closet. "Looks good to me." said Sonic. "Really? You really think it's good, because I can go to the store to get you some items." said Chuck. "Listen Chuck, I'm not the type of guy who complains about these types of things. I really don't care about not having certain things. I'm just grateful I have somewhere to sleep tonight." said Sonic. "Wow Sonic. I've never met someone as appreciative as you." said Chuck. "Yeah, my friends tell me that a lot. I guess that's why everyone saw me as a hero when I was back on Mobius." said Sonic. "Hey Sonic, do you mind if you talk about your friends, because I'm curious about them." said Chuck. "I'd love to, but it's late, so I'll tell you tomorrow morning." said Sonic. "Alright. Have a good night, Sonic. If you need anything, please let me know." said Chuck as he closed the door.

Sonic looked at the bed and thought to himself, "It's amazing how this family decided to take me in and treat as a family member, after only a day. They're by far the nicest humans I'll ever meet." Sonic then climbed into bed and stretched out his legs. "This is the first time I'll ever sleep without wearing shoes or socks. Just another thing to get used to." Sonic said to himself. He wiggled his toes for a few seconds before going to sleep.

Once the sun came up, Sonic woke up with a smile on his face and positive thoughts in mind. "I haven't slept this good in years. I guess the hammock was a bad idea." said Sonic. Sonic crawled out of bed and walked out of his room. He didn't know where the bathroom was, so he checked every door in order to find it. Once he found the bathroom, he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, brushed his quills, rubbed on some deodorant, and took a morning piss. After he finished, he walked out of the bathroom and accidently bumped into Chris. "Sorry about that, Chris." said Sonic. "It's okay, Sonic." said Chris. Just as Sonic was going downstairs, Chris said, "Ummmm, Sonic?" "Yeah?" asked Sonic. "Do you mind if you wore some type of clothing? Because it might make people feel uncomfortable." said Chris. "Sure. No problem." said Sonic. "You just need to wear a shirt, that's all. You don't need to wear anything else." said Chris. "Okay." said Sonic. Chris handed Sonic a Stitch (from Lilo & Stitch) T-shirt and Sonic looked at him with mild annoyance. "I'm blue enough as it is, Chris." said Sonic. "It's the only shirt I can find in your size and besides, it'll look nice on you." said Chris. Sonic put on the shirt and said, "It's not that bad. At least it fits." Sonic then walked downstairs and met with the family to have breakfast.


	8. Talking About Tails

Sonic made his way to the kitchen and saw the family eating breakfast. The second Sonic saw the food, his mouth started to water. "Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns. As much as I love chili dogs, I can't resist." Sonic thought to himself. "Good morning Sonic. Did you sleep well?" asked Chuck. "I slept great. I forgot how nice it feels to sleep on bed. I'm used to sleeping in a hammock, but I don't think it was the best option." said Sonic. "Well that's good to hear. Please have a seat. The food is still warm." said Elise. Sonic sat down in a chair and started to eat. It only took less than a minute for Sonic to eat everything off his plate. "Why do you eat so fast?" asked Chris. "I don't know. It's just something I do, I guess." said Sonic. "Why are you judging him? You still eat like an 8-year old." said Maria. "You eat your food like you're performing a medical procedure." said Chris. The siblings argued and Sonic could do nothing but sit there and watch. "Chris! Maria!" yelled Chuck and Elise. Chris and Maria immediately stopped arguing and looked at their parents. "You two should apologize for acting rude towards each other and our guest." said Elise. Both Chris and Maria grumbled "Sorry" to each other. "I'm so sorry about that, Sonic. Even though they're teenagers, they still argue like 1st graders towards each other." said Elise. "Don't worry about it. I've dealt with far worse when I was back on Mobius." said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, do you mind if you told us about your friends?" asked Chuck. "My friends? Sure, I would love to talk about them." said Sonic. The family paid full attention as Sonic described his friends from back home. "First, there's Tails, or Miles Prower. He's a fox and my surrogate younger brother. He's 8 years old and a mechanical genius. I found him when he was only 3 years old. He was getting beaten up by some citizens, before I came in and stopped them." said Sonic. "Who the hell would beat up a 3-year old?! That's horrible!" said Maria. "Yeah, I know. I found him, cared for him, and we became the best of friends." said Sonic. "Why is he called Tails?" asked Chris. "Because he has two tails." said Sonic. The family collectively said, "TWO?!" "Yep." said Sonic. "How is that scientifically possible?" asked Chuck. "I don't know. It may have been a mutation or a birth defect, but no one knows the real answer." said Sonic. "Hmmm. Interesting." said Chuck. "Did I mention he could fly?" asked Sonic. The family were beyond shocked and said, "WHAT?!" "He can fly with his two tails. He spins them like a helicopter. It's pretty cool." said Sonic. "COOL?! THAT'S FREAKING INSANE!" said Chris. "Yeah, it is a little crazy, but he's a good kid. I wish you guys could meet him." said Sonic.


	9. Talking About Knuckles

"Next up is Knuckles. He's 16 years and a red echidna. In fact, he's the last of his kind." said Sonic. "The last of his kind? That's terrible. Does that bother him in any way?" said Chris. "Nope, he's totally fine with it." said Sonic. "Really?" asked Maria. "Yep. It doesn't bother him one bit." said Sonic. "Interesting" said Chuck. "Why is he called Knuckles? Does he not have another name?" asked Elise. "Similar to Tails, Knuckles name comes from his…knuckles." said Sonic. "What's wrong with his knuckles?" asked Chris. "Nothing's wrong with them. He wears gloves that have spikes on the front. He uses them to climb up walls and smash boulders. The dude is super strong. Way stronger than I'll ever be." said Sonic.

"What's his personality like?" asked Maria. "He's good-hearted, pretty serious, super determined, and all-around a cool guy. But some of his qualities are not as great." said Sonic. "What do you mean?" asked Chuck. "He's an introvert." said Sonic. "Relatable." said Chris and Maria. "Why is he an introvert?" asked Elise. "You see Knuckles has to guard a giant gem known as the Master Emerald. It's a gem that controls the Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic. "What the heck is a Chaos Emerald?" asked Chris. "There are 7 of them and when they're all together, you can do some powerful things with them, but only for a limited amount of time." said Sonic. "Like what?" asked Chris. "You can warp space and time, turn thoughts into power, give energy to all living things, and a lot of other cool stuff too." said Sonic. "Sounds pretty neat." said Chris. "Anyway, back to Knuckles, the clan he descended from had to guard the Master Emerald, in order to keep Angel Island afloat." said Sonic. "Afloat?" asked Maria. "Yeah, it floats in the air." said Sonic. For the second time today, the family was in shock and Chris said, "WHAT TYPE OF WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN?!" "A very strange one." said Sonic. "So, Knuckles has to watch over this Master Emerald 24/7?" asked Maria. "Yep." said Sonic. "That sounds so boring and lonely. Does he have anything to keep him entertained, like a phone, game system, or literally anything?" asked Chris. "Nope." said Sonic. "That sucks." said Maria.

"What other qualities does he have?" asked Chuck. "He's very gullible. He's always being tricked by Robotnik, but he is starting to see through his lies." said Sonic. "That's good." said Chris. "He also has a bit of an attitude problem. It's nothing serious, but I would not want to get on his bad side." said Sonic. "Okay." said Chuck. "He hates the question "Do you know the way?"." said Sonic. "Why?" asked Elise. "Someone on Mobius made a video with a crude image of Knuckles saying things in some language called Ugandan and the most used quote is "Do you know the way?". He's been mocked ever since." said Sonic. "Why would someone do that?" asked Elise. "I don't know. I guess someone thought it was funny." said Sonic. "Well that's not very nice." said Elise. "I forgot to mention he can glide in the air." said Sonic. The family's eyes widened and Chris said, "WHY DO HIDE THESE DETAILS FROM US?!" "I had to talk about some other things, before we get to the cool stuff." said Sonic. "He can fly around in the air?" asked Maria. "Yeah, he uses his dreadlocks to glide long distances." said Sonic. "Does everyone in your world have a special ability?" asked Chuck. "Not everyone, but decent amount of us do." said Sonic.


	10. Talking About Amy

**Author's Note: This chapter will explore the SonAmy relationship. Enjoy.**

"Are there any other friends you want to talk about?" asked Elise. "Well there's a girl." said Sonic. Maria rolled her eyes and said, "I know where this is going." "What's her name?" asked Chuck. "Her name is Amy Rose and she's just a friend." said Sonic. "Just friends?" asked Maria. "Yep." said Sonic. "So, are you saying you don't have a girlfriend?" asked Chris. "Nope. I'm currently single." said Sonic. "How? You're the big hero of Mobius and you don't have one girl chasing after you?" asked Chris. "It's funny you mention that, because Amy was the girl who was chasing me around. You could call her a fangirl." said Sonic. "A fangirl?" asked Chuck. "Yeah, she loved how I was such a hero and she followed me everywhere I went. She wanted to know every, last detail about me. This includes my interests, hobbies, and personal secrets." said Sonic.

"Doesn't that make her a stalker?" asked Chuck. "Technically, yes." said Sonic. "Have you tried getting a restraining order?" asked Elise. "I tried, but I knew it wouldn't stop her." said Sonic. "So, what did you do?" asked Chris. "I gave into her demands and we went on a little date together." said Sonic. "You went on a date with the person who invaded your privacy?" asked Maria. "It was either that or she would threaten me with her hammer." said Sonic. "Her hammer?" asked Chris. "She has a hammer that's twice the size of her body. If she hits you with it, it's game over." said Sonic. "Let's continue the story. So, when you went on a date with this girl, how did it go?" asked Maria.

"It was surprisingly nice. We talked for a bit and I got to know her better. When she wasn't following me 24/7, she's sweet, kind, and beautiful. After the date, I asked her if she wanted to join me on my adventures and unsurprisingly, she said yes." said Sonic. "If you two like each other, why aren't you a couple?" asked Chris. "Chris, I don't think we should get into Sonic's personal life." said Elise. "It's okay Elise. He asked a good question." said Sonic. "Why aren't you two together?" asked Maria.

"One word: Timing." said Sonic. "What do you mean?" asked Chuck. "The timing just isn't right. We're so busy saving our world and fighting off Robotnik that we barely have any time for ourselves. Anytime we try to get close to each other, someone would need our help fighting Robotnik. All I want to do is start a proper relationship with Amy and raise a family. But because of Robotnik, I had to put all that on hold. I hate him with all my heart." said Sonic.

"Sometimes I wish he would give up and die." said Sonic.

"Sonic, you don't mean that." said Elise. "I do. He took away my parents, my childhood, and my potential future." said Sonic. "Why don't you just kill him?" asked Chris. "I could, but I knew it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't solve anything. If I killed Robotnik, it would change everyone's view of me. They see as a hero, not a murderer." said Sonic. "Well, whenever you fight Robotnik again, I know you'll make the right choice." said Chuck. "Thanks Chuck." said Sonic. "Hey Sonic, you want to play some video games upstairs?" asked Chris. "Sure. Beats sitting down here and pouring out my feelings." said Sonic. Right before Sonic walked upstairs, Elise stopped him and gave him a hug. "Sonic, I just want to let you know how much I love you. And no matter what happens, we'll be there for you." said Elise. "Thanks Elise. I'm so grateful that you guys gave me a home and treated me like a family member." said Sonic. "Now go have some fun with Chris." said Elise. Sonic walked upstairs, while Elise looked at Chuck and said, "It's amazing how positive he is, despite all the pain he's went through." "That's what makes him a hero. He doesn't let anger and hate consume him." said Chuck. "I wish more people in the world were like him." said Elise. "Me too." said Chuck.


	11. Exploring The Internet

**Author's Note: Wow. The Sonic movie went through a whole lot of sh*t. Literally a week after I posted the last chapter, the original trailer for the movie dropped and the reaction was so terrible that Paramount decided to delay the movie and redesign Sonic. Fast forward 6 months later, a new trailer dropped with the redesigned Sonic and everyone (including me) fell in love with it. For consistency's sake, I've decided to stick with the original design (the one with the thick legs) for this story, in order to avoid confusion. This chapter will make references to Sonic's "infamous" fandom and involve crude/disgusting/awful humor. Enjoy.**

While walking up the stairs, Sonic started thinking about Mobius and how everyone was dealing with his absence.

"I really hope I can get home soon. Who knows the type of damage Robotnik has inflicted on Mobius while I've been away? Well, at least I know that Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are still there and are probably putting up a solid fight against Robotnik's army." Sonic thought to himself.

"Hey Sonic, why so slow? I thought you were "The Fastest Thing Alive"?" Chris asked in a joking manner.

"Two reasons. I'm not wearing shoes and we're indoors. If I really showed off my speed right now, my feet would catch fire and you wouldn't have a house anymore." Sonic replied.

"Good point, but you still need to get up here. I really want to show you my room." said Chris.

"Alright, I'm coming." said Sonic.

Once Sonic made his way upstairs, Chris opened the door to his bedroom. And what Sonic saw in Chris' room made his jaw drop to the floor. Chris' room consisted of a full-sized bed, a flat-screen TV with multiple gaming systems underneath, a large closet, a few drawers, several posters on the wall, and a medium-sized computer desk.

"Pretty sweet, right?" said Chris.

"Sweet? Dude, your room is amazing!" said Sonic.

"Thanks. So, what games do you want play?" asked Chris.

"Um, to be honest, I've never played a video game before." said Sonic.

"Really? You don't have an equivalent back on Mobius?" asked Chris.

"I do, but I'm not the biggest fan of technology. Tails was the one who liked video games and technology. I, on the other hand, spent most of my time running outside and exploring new places. So yeah, technology has not been my strong suit." said Sonic.

"Hmm, you want to look yourself up on the Internet?" asked Chris.

"On the Internet?" Sonic responded.

"Yeah, you can just open Google Chrome, search your name, look at the results and…you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" said Chris.

"Nope. Not a word. Sorry." said Sonic.

Chris sighed before saying, "It's fine, I'll only take me a few minutes to boot up my computer up and login to Chrome."

"Cool." said Sonic.

Right after Chris pressed the power button on his PC, he heard Sonic moving on his bed. When he turned around, Sonic had his hands on his crotch and sporting a look of embarrassment.

"You alright?" asked Chris.

"No. I just realized how naked I am when compared to everyone else. Um, do you happen to have any clothing that can cover my "private area"?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, you can just put on some underwear, since all of my pants are clearly too big for you." said Chris.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he opened a drawer and found some white briefs. He pulled them up to his waist and instantly felt a lot better.

After a few more minutes, the computer was finally on and Chris went straight to Google Chrome.

"You ready?" asked Chris.

"I'm ready for anything, Chris. How bad could it be?" said Sonic.

Chris took a deep breath before typing "sonic the hedgehog" into the search bar and pressing the Enter button on his keyboard. Once he did, hundreds of photos popped up on the screen.

"Wow. I didn't realize I was so popular." said Sonic.

"You did trend on social media for an entire day." said Chris.

"What's social media?" asked Sonic.

"Let's just say…it's best you don't know what that is." said Chris.

As Chris scrolled through the images, he and Sonic didn't find anything too weird. A lot of the pictures were either innocent or extremely well-made. It wasn't until they reached the middle of the page, where things got strange and disturbing.

The first image that caught the two of them off guard was a picture of some unknown person licking Sonic's feet.

"Oh boy, foot fetish. Just what I wanted to look at." Chris said in a sarcastic/annoyed voice.

"Why the heck would someone want to touch my feet, let alone lick them like an ice cream cone? Do they not realize how bad my feet smell after a long day of running?" said Sonic.

"I think that's apart of the appeal for a lot of people." said Chris.

Sonic looked at Chris and gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Let's keep going. Hopefully things will get better." said Chris.

Literally the second image that appeared on screen showed Sonic in a sexual act with a 20-something year old woman.

"Okay. I was wrong. This is getting worse." said Chris.

"There's two things wrong with that image. One, I'm a hedgehog and she's human. And two, she's a grown woman and I'M ONLY 15 YEARS OLD!" yelled Sonic.

"It's clear the person who made that image either didn't know or just didn't care." said Chris.

Sonic sighed and said, "Just click on the next one."

The third image showed Sonic bloody and crucified on a cross, with text on the bottom that said, "The One and Only True Savior".

Both Sonic and Chris were in shocked silence for a solid minute, before Sonic said, "Let's move on."

"Agreed." Chris said as he quickly clicked on the next image.

The fourth image showed Sonic eating donuts and being beyond morbidly obese.

"Well, it's not as bad as the other pictures." said Chris.

"True, but look how fat they made me. I look like a freaking planet! How the heck am I supposed to be "The Fastest Thing Alive", if I can't walk a few feet before passing out? Also, I'm not even a big fan of donuts. Everyone back on my home planet knows how much I love chili dogs." said Sonic.

"To be fair, it's not like they have an unlimited amount of information on you. They're not going to get everything right." said Chris.

"You know what? You're right. Let's just look at the next picture." said Sonic.

The fifth image showed Sonic in the form of a toilet, as some unknown man is in the middle of having explosive diarrhea right into Sonic's toilet bowl mouth.

Once Sonic and Chris looked at that image, they had enough.

"OKAY. That's enough Internet for me today. This was a great idea Chris, because now I'm scarred for life and I'll probably never use the Internet ever again." said Sonic.

"Understandable. But at least a decent amount of people on Earth seem to like you. Granted, it's not all for the right reasons, but it could be a whole lot worse." said Chris.

Right as Sonic was about to respond, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Chris.

Sonic simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Beats me."

"Sonic! You got some company down here that I'm sure you'll love." Chuck yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Sonic said as he rushed down the stairs.

Once he was downstairs, he saw two familiar faces looking at him.

"GUYS! YOU'RE HERE!" Sonic yelled in excitement.

 **Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Yep, I left it on an obvious cliffhanger (Spoiler: It's Tails and Knuckles). Every image I described in this story is based off real fanart I saw online that made me want to pour bleach on my eyes. Obviously, not all fanart is bad, but the bad definitely overshadows the good. Also, I'm very happy that the Sonic Movie is not only a legitimately good movie, but a box office hit. I'm hoping we get a Sonic Cinematic Universe, because I will support it 100%. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
